On My Own
by IlaunaDespain
Summary: Railean goes on her first solo hunt and in true Winchester fashion, nothing goes according to plan
1. Old Girlriends

_**On My Own**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Old Girlfriend**_

Railean stepped out of the shower, grabbed the towel and dried herself off. It had been three weeks since she and her brothers, Dean and Sam, had destroyed Azazel. They had taken a small hiatus from hunting and were just relaxing. Until Ellen had called them saying she had a something for them. Railean hadn't wanted to go back, she was enjoying being normal. So she had said she would stay at the Roadhouse while Sam and Dean went on the hunt. She also remembered what Tessa had said when she had taken Azazel. As much as the job was a hassle she also knew they were doing the right thing.

She started dressing when there was a knock on the bathroom door, "You done in there Shorty?" It was Ash.

"Yea I'm just getting dressed." she told him wrapping the towel around her. "Why, you need something in here?"

"No. It's just that Dean's cell is ringing and I thought you could answer it."

Railean unlocked the door and took the phone, "Why did Dean leave his cell?"

Ash shrugged, "I thought I saw him grab it off the counter."

"That dumb ass," Railean said flipping the phone open. "Dean's Cell Phone."

"Umm… Yea… Is Dean Winchester there?"

The voice was female and Railean didn't recognize it, but then again given her brothers track record for bedding any female that wasn't saying much. "Sorry he's not, can I take a message?"

"Yea, could you tell him Cassie called and that it's really important he calls me back. I need his help with a problem."

Railean slid her shoes on, "Maybe I can help you? What kind of problem is it?"

"No that's alright, just tell Dean it's his kind of thing."

Railean sighed, "By his kind do you mean demonic, supernatural, paranormal or just plain can't be explained."

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"I'm Railean, Dean's sister. So maybe I can help."

There was silence from the other end, "I didn't know Dean had a sister. He never said anything to me."

Railean missed the first part given she was pulling her shirt on. "Yea well he's not exactly the talking kind now is he. So you going to tell me what kind of problem you have Cassie. I might be able to help. Besides him and Sam are off on another job. So I might be all you get."

Again there was silence. "Alright if you could come out here I'll explain it better."

Railean agreed and took directions. After she hung up she finished getting dressed then headed out to the bar area. Ellen was behind the counter fixing some guy a drink.

Railean took a seat and rolled her eyes when the guy started making kissy lips at her, "Men. Hey Ellen, you ever hear my brother mention a Cassie before."

"Nope, Why?" Ellen waked over to her.

"Because one just called and seemed to know a little bit about what we do. Said she had a problem that was his kind of thing."

"So why did she call you?"

Railean held up Dean's cell phone, "Cause Romeo either forget his cell or took the wrong one." She flipped Dean's cell open and dialed Sam's number; he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello."

Railean grinned, "Do me a favor and hit your brother for me. He took my cell phone and I have his."

"You're kidding me." She heard Sam relay the message to Dean and could hear Dean saying something back, "Dean says he has his own phone and that you took one to many blows to the head."

Railean's eyes grew wide, "Oh really. I'm going to call that Ego maniac." She hung up with Sam and dialed her cell phone. It took longer for them to answer this time. She could just picture Dean's face now. Sitting in his Impala having to listen to ABBA's Dancing Queen. God she wished she could have been there. Finally Sam's voice came on the line.

"He says he doesn't want to hear it from you."

Railean chuckled, "That's fine hold the phone away from your ear." She gave him a few seconds then yelled as loud as she could, "I TOLD YOU SO, YOU RETARD!" She could hear Sam laughing at Dean and Dean yelling back, "shut it you hag!"

Sam came back on the line, "So was that the only reason you called?"

"No. I need to know who's Cassie? She just called Dean's cell and was asking for his kind of help."

She could make out Sam chuckling, "His kind of help, Rai."

It took her a second to realize what was so funny. "Eww. Get your mind out of the gutter. She meant the supernatural kind of help you sick little puppy."

"You need to be asking Dean about her. Here he is."

There was a little commotion as Sam tried to get Dean to take the phone, "What?"

"You got a phone call from Cassie asking for help. I told her I could do it so now I just need a little back…"

"Don't' even think about it Rai," Dean interrupted her. "Call her back and let her know were working another job and we'll be there once it's done."

Railean was a little put out by this. "Hey why can't I help? You and Sam took off for this job, so why can't I take this one. It might not be anything."

"I told you no," she could hear Dean's voice getting ticked off. "Just tell her Sam and I will be there once this job is done. Got it Rai."

Railean didn't say anything; she was getting ticked at Dean all over again. "Fine," was all she said before she snapped his phone shut. She saw Ellen at the other end of the bar, "If Sam calls for me tell him I went to help Cassie. And if it's Dean, tell him to go to hell."

She slid off the stool and went to pack her a few of the things.

She finished packing her things, still a little hurt by Dean's attitude. _I've been doing this a while. It's not like I can't handle one hunt by myself,_ she thought to herself. Although now that she thought about it, this would be her first time by herself. Before she would have either her brothers or her Uncle with her.

She stopped shoving cloths in her bag at that thought. Any thought of Mal always made her pause. She still missed him. She had tried to summon him once since he had died but her mom had answered the call. "Sorry baby, but it's too soon for him to see you. He's having a hard time adjusting. Seeing you won't help."

That had been the last time Railean had tried a spell of any kind. Her magic just didn't seem as exciting to her with Mal gone. Granted it was her magic that had saved Sam's life. It had literally brought him back from the dead, sort of.

Railean wiped the back of her hand across her eyes; they were starting to become a little blurry. She finished her packing, grabbed Dean's cell and headed for the Camaro. It was the one thing of Mal's she couldn't bring herself to part with. She tossed the bag in the passenger seat as Ellen came out.

"You sure you know what you're doing Rai?" She gave Railean a big hug. "Cause when Dean calls looking for you I have every intention of telling him where you ran off to."

Railean grinned at her, "I know you will. And I'll call you as soon as I get there. Make sure to tell Dean that I'm still pissed off at him." She slid into the drivers seat, started it up, gave a quick wave to Ellen and was off.

The drive wasn't too bad. Railean got to pick her own music and enjoyed the time to herself a little more then she thought she would. She pulled on to a dirt rode and eventually came upon a two-story house.

A pretty looking, dark skinned girl was sitting on the porch, and got to her feet when she saw Railean's car. Railean pulled to a stop and got out.

"Cassie?" she asked crossing to the woman with her hand extended. Cassie nodded and shook her hand.

"Railean?"

Railean smiled back. She liked this one, she could see why Dean would chase after her. "So what is the problem?" Cassie showed her inside.

They were seated inside and Cassie had gotten them drinks, "I work at the paper, but I'll some times volunteer as an aide at the hospital, usually children's ward. They're easier to deal with then the adults. Anyway, about three days ago my neighbors ten year old kid, Kevin was admitted to the hospital. Appendicitis. The night after surgery he was found hiding in a storage room in the hospital. The next night his roommate died and he was again found hiding."

Railean sipped her drink, "So what makes you think this is our kind of case?"

Cassie sighed, "I've known Kevin since he was two. I'm one of the few people he lets touch him. I know him. If he was scared it was for good reason."

"I'm still not sure how this would be something supernatural. Did Kevin say he saw something?"

She shook her head, "Kevin's autistic. He's very bright and likes to draw," she pulled out a picture and handed it to Railean who took it. "He drew that the night before his roommate died."

The picture showed a kid lying in bed with a man dressed in black and red floating over him. His hands were sharp claws and wrapped around the kids neck.

Railean stared at the picture. In her work she had learned that kids could sometimes see things adults can't. Other times they are just making it up, but one should treat it as truth till proven other wise. "Is there anyway I could talk with Kevin?"

Cassie looked a little nervous, "Like I said, he's autistic and doesn't like new people."

Railean smiled at her, "I'm not like most people. I think he might warm up to me pretty quick. Besides if he doesn't I won't stay long."

Cassie nodded and they drove to the hospital.

Cassie drove and Railean was sitting shotgun. "So Cassie, how long did you know Dean?"

Railean could see her grip the wheel tighter, "He was here with his dad on a hunt and we hooked up while he was here."

Railean could tell she was being vague, "And how did you find out what he did?"

"He told me."

Dean's cell phone went off. Railean dug it out of her bag and saw it was her own cell phone number, "Great. Speak of the devil." She flipped it open and before she could say hello Dean's voice was shouting at her.

"What The Hell Are You Doing, Rai! I told you Sam and I would handle it. Why the hell are you there? You need to get your ass back to the roadhouse NOW!"

Railean held the phone away from her ear and Cassie could hear Dean yelling. "Not much has changed," Railean heard her mutter.

Once Dean had stopped, either because he had run out of breath, or just run out of cuss words to say, Railean was quick to start in on him.

"Who the Hell Do you think you are talking to Dean! If you and Sam can chose who you are going to help then so can I. Besides Cassie needed help now, not two or three weeks from now! Now get you head out of your ass and calm the hell down! And I swear if you ever call me and start bitching me out like that again you will lose your reason to be called a man. Get it!"

Railean could see Cassie nod her head in approve meant. But Dean was not about to let it go at that.

"I'm your older brother and I will yell if I want to! Is she right there? Put her on? Now Rai!"

Railean covered the mouthpiece, "His ass-ness wants to talk with you. You want to talk with him." Cassie grinned and shook her head. Railean got back on the phone and told Dean in her most sickly sweet voice, "I'm sorry Dean but you're being such an ass she don't want to talk with you. Tell you what," she said before he could start another shouting match. "Call back when your no longer being Lord of the Asses." She snapped his phone shut and looked at Cassie. "If I know them and I do, Sam's going to be calling here shortly."

Five minutes later the phone rang again. "See told you." Railean answered it, "Hello Sam."

"Yea you know us to well Rai. Dean is pissed just so you know. Why didn't you tell me you were going to go out there? I was worried."

Now Railean felt a little bad. Sam had been the level headed one of the two of them, but still she had told Ellen to go ahead and tell Sam where she was going. "I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean to make you guys' worry. But Cassie needed help now, and there was no way it could have waited till your other job was done. Besides I'm sure I can handle it. If not I'll call and let you two know." She paused for a second and could hear Dean still rumbling on in the background. "Tell Dean I'm sorry I called him an ass and threatened to castrate him."

Sam laughed at her, "Is that what you told him? No wonder he's mad. I'll talk with him, but as soon as this jobs done we're coming out there, got it?"

"Yea I got it. Hey Sam?"

"Yea?"

"Tell Dean I still love him and make sure to make it as chick flicky as possible."

Now Sam was really laughing and Railean could hear Dean in the background asking what was so funny. "I will. You call as soon as you know what you're dealing with."

"I will.

"Love ya Rai, Bye."

Sam hung up before she could tell him she loved him to. She snapped the phone shut and saw they were at the hospital. "You guys," Cassie told her, " Really are brothers and sister. And if not you sure fight like them."

Railean opened her car door, "Only when Dean tries to get all macho man on me." She got out and followed Cassie into the hospital.


	2. Kevin's BoogyMan

_**On My Own**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Kevin's Boogie Man**_

"God I hate hospitals," Railean thought out loud. Ever since she had realized she could sense others people's feelings hospitals, cemeteries, and even churches were hard for her mind to stomach. The range of emotions in those places was hard on her head.

"You alright Railean?" Cassie asked, watching her closely.

Railean nodded and continued to follow her down the corridors of the hospital. It was huge and one could easily get lost in it. They came to a set of double doors and Cassie flashed a badge by a black box next to it. "If anyone asks you're here as a family friend to Mr. and Mrs. Sherman, Kevin's parents."

They walked past a glassed in nurse's station and a pleasantly plump nurse came out to great them. "Hello Cassie. Didn't know you were volunteering today, who's your friend."

Railean stuck out her hand and glanced at the nurse's badge, "I'm Railean, a friend of Mr. Sherman. He asked if I would come down and check on Kevin for him." The nurse shook her hand and smiled pleasantly.

"Well he's awake now and was coloring last time I looking in on him, about ten minutes ago." She led them to Kevin's room.

Sitting on a bed that made him look even smaller was Kevin. He didn't look up when Railean walked in. Cassie walked past her, stood beside him and set her hand on the table; he reached over and patted it, but didn't look up.

_Yea I know you're there. _

Railean was a little shocked at that. Other then her bothers and Missouri she hadn't heard other peoples thoughts, most the time it was just feelings. She stepped up next to the bed and followed Cassie's lead. Kevin didn't touch her hand he kind of shied away.

_Don't know you, don't like you._

"That's just because you haven't met me Kevin. Trust me I am quiet lovable once you get to know me."

Kevin set his crayon down. _You heard me?_

Railean lightly placed her hand on Kevin's, "Yea I did. I'm different, like you." She looked down at what he had been coloring. "You know you are really good at this." She pulled out the drawing Cassie had given her, "You always draw what you see Kevin?"

Cassie was staring at her and Railean knew it looked to her as if she was talking to herself, _Sometimes._

Railean placed the picture in front of him, "Did you see this? Is that man in the picture why you were hiding?"

Kevin pushed the picture off the table; _I don't want to talk about him. He's evil and I'm afraid of him. He hurt Red. He could hurt me too._ Kevin looked up at Railean and there was true fear in his eyes, _you and Cassie won't let him hurt me, will you? Please._

Cassie was dumbfounded as she watched Railean pull Kevin to her and give him a hug, "Yea, Cassie and I will protect you Kevin. I promise that man won't hurt you."

Cassie had bought them both coffee and they were sitting in the cafeteria, "You care to tell me how you got Kevin to not only look at you but let you hug him as well. He won't even let his mother do that."

Railean left the coffee on the table, "Like I said. I'm not like most people, but back on topic. I think you are right about it being our kind of gig. Kevin is scared, I mean really scared. That thing he drew for you was something he saw and I believe that Kevin is scared it will come back for him."

Cassie said nothing, just sipped her coffee. "So how do we kill it?"

Railean smiled, "First we have to figure out what 'it' is." She took her coffee and sipped it, "God Dean was right. Hospital coffee tastes like shit."

Cassie grinned at her, "So why is it that Dean never mentioned having a sister? He talked a little about Sam but never even hinted about you."

Railean smiled, "That would be because, until recently, he didn't know. I'm his half sister. We just recently found that out, needless to say he and Sam are still adjusting. Not sure they were use to having a girl around."

Cassie chuckled at that, "I am going to have to agree with you on that. While we were dating, he would never let me get to close to him. It was like he was afraid I would get hurt or something."

"Guess I was lucky that way," Railean told her setting her coffee down. "With me he didn't have much of a choice. Granted he is still very closed, even to Sam and myself. So you want to tell me how you two meet."

They spent the next hour talking and Railean was glad to have another female to talk to, there were something's that she would never tell Sam and Dean. Cassie was easy to talk to. There were something's she couldn't tell her like her being able to hear thoughts and feelings, or the fact that she was a witch.

"So I guess we have shot the breeze enough, now to business. I'm going to check a few of the books I've got and see if I can identify this thing. You think the nurse will get mad if I take some of them to Kevin's room?"

Cassie shook her head, "Nope. You just can't stay past eight; visiting hours are over after that. What about me?"

Railean thought about it, "Find out about the kid who died, see if there are any other unexplained deaths. There might be a connection. Meet you back in Kevin's room if you find anything, here if it's after eight."

They separated and Railean took her bag to Kevin's room. The same nurse was there and greeted her with a smile, "I don't know what you and Cassie did but Kevin is in such a better mood."

Railean looked in the room and saw Kevin sitting up in the bed playing with a few ragged looking soldier dolls. She entered the room, "Hi Kevin."

He kept playing with the dolls, "_you came back."_

Railean dropped her bag by the bed, "Of course I did. I'm not leaving until I find that thing and keep it from hurting others. But I will have to leave this room in a while."

Kevin stopped playing _can't you stay here? I don't want to be alone. He might come back while you're gone. Please don't leave me._

Railean opened her bag and dug through it, "I have something for you Kevin." She pulled out a charm bracelet and slipped it on his wrist. "As long as you are wearing that, anything that wants to hurt you can't touch you."

Kevin picked up a soldier doll, _how does it do that?_

Railean leaned into him and whispered, "Magic." She saw a glimpse of a smile on his face. "That bracelet is magic, it'll protect you if I'm not there." She could make out disbelief in his dark eyes, "I'm not kidding. I've given them to my brothers. Granted getting two macho guys to wear girly stuff like that would take magic of a different kind."

_So why don't you wear one. It could protect you from that man and the other thing after you._

Railean gazed at him, "What other thing Kevin, did you see something else?"

Kevin reached under his pillow and pulled out another drawing. This one showed a girl with dark brown hair another one with blonde and one with black. All three tied back to back with a black blob swirling between them.


	3. Research

_**On My Own**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Research**_

Railean sat in the recliner while Kevin slept soundly in the bed. Her mind was in turmoil. The picture was sitting next to her spell book, she hadn't found anything yet on what that man could be, much less of a way to kill it. Her gaze kept returning to the picture. She knew the girl with brown hair was herself but the other two were a mystery.

_Why are we together and what is that thing surrounding us? _The question kept popping back into her head. She closed her eyes and felt her cell phone ringing. She dug it out of her back pocket and saw that it was Sam calling, "Hey you. How's your hunt going?"

"Not bad, Dean got his head knocked in by the zombie and has a nasty looking bruise but other then that."

Railean leaned back in the recliner, "So you guys got it then?"

"Nope, Dean let him get away."

"I didn't let him," she heard Dean yelling. "I was hit in the face with a shovel."

Railean smiled at them, "Tell him it probable improved his looks." Sam relayed the message, but refused to repeat Dean's message to her, god how she missed them sometimes.

"So anyway," Sam told her getting back on topic, "how is yours going? You got anything yet?"

Railean sighed and looked over at Kevin sleeping soundly, trusting her to protect him, "Unfortunately no. Kevin was able to draw a picture of what the thing looks like but all I have is my spell book and my mom put no pictures in it."

"Well, why not snap a picture and text it to me. I could use the net to see if anything pops up. This zombie is pretty standard."

"Alright, I'll call you back in a little bit. Tell Dean I said Hi and hope his face feels better."

"Alright Rai, Love ya."

Again he hung up before she could respond. She positioned Kevin's picture, snapped a picture and text it to Sam. She had just snapped her phone shut when Cassie walked in.

"Get anything new from Kevin?"

Railean nodded, "Yea." She handed the newest picture to Cassie. "He seems to think I'm in danger."

Cassie looked at the artwork, "I have to say, he's very talented." She handed the picture back, "But what dose it mean?"

Railean tucked the picture back in her bag, "Not a clue. So you find out anything?"

Cassie sat heavily in the opposite chair, "It seems that my hospital has been having an awfully lot of unexplained deaths these past months. Four kids and six adults have died, all of them from asphyxiation. There were no marks to suggest foul play. They were ruled as complications after surgeries."

Railean closed her eyes and leaned back into the recliner. Her head was hurting and she was tired to boot. She rubbed her eyes as a nurse walked in, "I'm sorry ladies but visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow."

Railean grabbed her bag and leaned over Kevin, "See ya tomorrow Kevin." She kissed him lightly on the forehead and Cassie and her headed to the cafeteria.

They were back in the cafeteria, no coffee for Railean this time. "So we have ten deaths, all of them suffocated, and an autistic child who saw what did it. What we don't have is any clue as to what this might be."

Cassie looked over at her. The cafeteria was empty and lowly lit. It gave off a sense of creepiness that Railean found un-nerving. "Sam should be calling us back with more information on that thing Kevin drew." At that her cell began ringing, "Speak of the devil. Hey Sam,"

"Nope try again Rai."

Railean smiled and looked at Cassie, "Even better, hi Dean."

Cassie looked up from her coffee and mouthed, "Dean?"

Railean nodded her head, "So, how's your face feeling, better I hope?"

She could hear him grumble but he answered her, "Can't hurt more then yours. Look Sam just found something on that thing you text him. He says it resembles a Vita di Respiro Ladro."

"Velveeta what?"

"Sam how the hell do you say this," Railean could hear Sam's voice in the background. "He says I said it right. Look the thing uses a person's own breathe to strangle them. And according to Sam the thing is pretty nasty to. Hey kind of like you Sam." Again Railean could hear Sam respond but could only make out off and shit. Dean laughed at him.

"Dean, dose it say how to get rid of the thing?" She was trying to bring Dean back the their conversation.

"Sam's still working on that, but were almost done here. So if you wouldn't mind waiting for us before you go after the thing? What Sam! Hold on, Sam's go that look on his face." Railean could hear them talking but it was muffled. Finally she heard Sam's voice come on the line.

"Rai? You said that Kevin saw this thing right?"

The tone of Sam's voice put Railean on edge, "Yea why?"

"How many nights ago was that?"

"Cassie when did Kevin first draw that picture?"

Cassie thought about it, "The night before his roommate died. So that would be three nights ago tonight." Cassie seemed to be getting that this was not a good thing. "Why Railean?"

Railean relayed the information to Sam, "You and Cassie need to get to him, that thing doesn't leave witnesses. It'll go after Kevin."

Railean grabbed her bag and motioned for Cassie to follow, "That thing is going after Kevin, tonight. Sam, I need to know who to kill it and I need to know now."

"I'm still working on that, but it looks like you can repeal it with holy water."

"Alright, you find out how I'm suppose to kill it and call me back." She snapped her phone shut, "Cassie where's the chapel?"

Cassie led her down a few halls till they came to a wooden door with a cross carved onto it. Railean pushed them open, saw it was deserted, pulled out an empty water bottle and filled it with the water sitting just inside the door. "We have to get to Kevin. Worse comes to worse we'll bring him in here." Cassie nodded as Railean finished filling the bottle. "Lets go."

They hurried as quickly as they could. Once they reached the Children's ward Cassie used her badge to get in. The nurse wasn't the same one from earlier but seemed to know Cassie as well. "Cassie what are you doing here, you know visiting hours are over."

Cassie stepped in front of the nurse, "Ally I know," Railean stepped around them and headed towards Kevin's' bed, "but I just got this really bad feeling about Kevin and we had to…"

"Cassie he's not here!" Railean hissed from the doorway. Both Cassie and Ally looked up.

"WHAT!"

Ally ran past them and into Kevin's room, calling his name, "Kevin! Kevin!"

Railean stood next to Cassie thinking, "Where did you guys find him last time?"

Cassie took off down the hall with Railean following close behind her. They came to a door labeled supply closet, Cassie pushed it open and flipped the light on.

The closet was empty. "Where else could or would he have gone," Railean asked turning to Cassie.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. This is where we found him the last two times."

Railean swore to herself, then closed her eyes and tried to focus on Kevin. All she got were feelings of uneasiness and being scared, but seeing as they were in a hospital those were nothing new. She opened her eyes, "I can't find him either. To much going on here." Ally came out of Kevin's empty room.

"Cassie I have to call security, you and your friend start looking around the other units." Cassie took Railean's hand and led her out another set of double doors.

"That was Ally's way of saying we needed to beat it. No visitors after eight, she could get in trouble."

Railean noticed something, "Cassie you didn't have to use your badge to get out. You only need it to get in?" She nodded. "So Kevin could easily get off the ward." Cassie nodded again. "So where would he feel safe?"

"I don't know. At his home when he was feeling scared he would hid under the stairs."

"So lets try looking under the stairs." She took off at a run for the stairwell. She quietly opened the door and knew that was where he was.

_You can't touch me. She said you couldn't touch me. You can't, can't, can't._

"Kevin? I can hear you pal." She looked over the edge and saw the black cloak. "Get The Hell Away From Him!" Railean bolted down the stairs taking them two at a time and skipping the last three.

_Help, I'm scared and he won't leave me alone!_

"We're coming Kevin!" She got to the bottom and rounded the corner. Kevin was huddled underneath the stairs but Railean could see no sign of the figure. "Kevin, Kevin are you alright?" Kevin looked at her his eyes red from crying and nodded. _Yea. Is it gone?_ "I don't know," she knelt down and he crawled into her lap. "It's alright Kevin. We've got ya." She held him for a moment the stood up with him in her arms. Cassie was staring at her. "He's gonna be fine Cassie. Lets get him back."

At that moment the doors across from them burst open, a guard with a flashlight was standing there, "You find him Cassie?"

Railean was tempted to say, "No this is his twin brother," but thought better of it.

"Yea Hank we found him, care to escort us back to the children's ward?" The guard nodded and Railean followed him out into the hallway.


	4. Missing

On My Own

Chapter4

Missing

Once Kevin was settled Cassie was able to talk Ally into letting her and Railean stay with him. "We can give him some one on one care, try to keep him in bed."

Ally agreed and Railean made herself comfortable, it was going to be a long night.

Railean made a quick phone call to Sam let him know that Kevin was safe for now, "But I'm really going to have to know how to kill this thing Sam."

"I'm still working on that Rai, but don't worry Dean and I should be there in the morning. The zombie's been taken care of and were leaving right now." She could hear Dean yelling for Sam to move it. "Yea I'm coming! I'll call you later Rai." He hung up and Railean snapped her phone shut.

"Sam and Dean are on their way," she told Cassie who was sitting on the edge of the bed with Kevin in her arms. "They should be here in the morning."

_So this really is magic. _Kevin stated his fingers running over the bracelet Railean had given him. _The man tried to grab me but he couldn't, it burned him._

Railean sat next to him, "Yep. I'm glad you were still wearing it,"

Cassie looked up at her, "What did he say to you?"

Railean thought for a second then chose to be honest with her. She was starting to really like Cassie. "He remarked about the bracelet I gave him. He believes me now that its magic and can protect him."

Cassie didn't say much. She glanced at Kevin fingering the charm bracelet. "Is it?"

Railean nodded and sat on the other side of the bed. "I made two of them, one for Dean and one for Sam. But like I told Kevin, getting guys to wear jewelry would take a different kind magic." She smiled but saw that Cassie wasn't. Railean sighed and thought maybe she should have told her. "Guess I shouldn't have told you that."

Cassie shook her head, "It's not that. I'm just having a hard time believing it is all. But then again if you're really Dean's sister I guess I shouldn't have expected anything else."

Now it was Railean's turn to be confused, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, never mind. So did Sam tell you how to kill this thing?"

Railean shook her head, "Nope my guess is that he'll wait till he's here to tell me. Try and make me wait for him and Dean. Look you go ahead and relax with Kevin. I'll stay up and keep and eye out for this Vita di Respiro Ladro." Railean though about it then finished, "You know I think I'll just call it Ladro. It's short and easier to remember." She handed Cassie the blanket off the recliner. "I'll take first watch."

Railean was sitting by the window. Cassie was lying in the bed with Kevin wrapped in her arms. She glanced over at them both sleeping soundly. Ally stuck her head in, "Railean? You have a phone call at the station."

Railean slid off the sill. "Alright." She couldn't think of who would be calling her. Sam or Dean would have used her cell phone. She glanced one more time, Kevin had his eyes open, "It's alright Kevin, it's just a phone call. I'll be right back." Kevin closed his eyes and she waked over to the nurse's station.

"Hello."

There was a bit of static, "Heyy… t's… amm."

Railean plugged her other ear, "Sam? I can't hear you."

"Your ..ell pho… was… king. We're here. Can you … lobby … meet..?"

Railean dug her phone out of her pocket. It was reading no service, "Sam My phone wasn't getting a signal. I'm on my way down." She hung up. "Ally if Cassie wakes up could you let her know I'll be back? Sam and Dean are here and waiting in the lobby."

"Sure Railean, no problem."

Railean headed to the elevator. She punched the down button and waited. She glanced around then thought, "Forget this," and headed for the stairwell. She started down the stairs, when the buzzing in her head came back. She started to get light headed and gripped the rail. "Whoa," she muttered. The world started to get fuzzy but then returned back to normal. She glanced around, "That was weird." She had just reached the next landing when she felt hands on her shoulders. She whipped her elbow behind her and caught the guard, Hank, in the side of the head.

"Oh god Hank! I'm so sorry. You scared me."

Hank was rubbing the side of his head where Railean's elbow had hit him. "Yea I guess I shouldn't try to sneak up on you." He was hunched over so Railean placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I really am sorry."

He waived her off, "My fault. I should have just done this." His hand whipped the gun in his hand at Railean's head. The last thing she saw was the smug look on his face.==========

Sam and Dean climbed out of the Impala, "Rai happen to say what floor they were on, or even what this Kevin's last name was?" Dean asked closing the door and locking it. He had a bad looking bruise on his cheek where the zombie had hit him.

"Nope didn't ask."

"So you know how to find them," they walked into the hospital's revolving door and Sam glance at the directory.

"Well given that Rai said Kevin was a kid, how about we try the Children's Ward." He pointed towards the elevators, "Third floor."

The got on the elevator and the doors closed. "God I hate hospitals. So Rai say anything about Cassie?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "You know if you weren't pissed off at her, you could have asked her yourself."

Dean slapped him in the shoulder, "Hey I wouldn't be pissed at her if she had done like I told her to do."

"Dude, she's not like you. Rai isn't going to follow orders without a reason. And sorry but 'Because I said so' isn't going to work." Sam looked back at the doors. "You've been living with me for how long and you still haven't figured that out?"

It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes, "Whatever man." The doors opened and Dean headed towards the big double doors. He could see Cassie through the glass on the side. She was talking animatedly with a good-looking nurse, they opened the doors just in time to hear her say, "Ally tell me who it was!"

"Hey Cassie," Dean interrupted. Cassie's head whipped around at Dean's voice. There wasn't happiness in her eyes it was relief.

"Thank god. Railean's gone and I don't know where."

It took a moment for the words to registrar on both Sam and Dean. "What do you mean she's gone?" Sam asked, worry clearly on his face.

"I mean she said she would take first watch. I woke up and she was gone."

The nurse beside her spoke, "She said that Sam and Dean were in the lobby waiting for her." She looked at Sam and Dean, "I take it you two are them?"

Sam nodded and Dean gave her a 'no duh' look. "How long ago was that?"

The nurse looked at her watch, "Going on four hours now. Cassie I'm sorry but I was busy, I didn't notice anything and I didn't recognize the voice


	5. Quick Endings

_**On My Own**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Quick Ending**_

Railean's head felt like it was in a vise grip. She opened her eyes. She was tied to a pillar, her mouth was gagged and she was still in the hospital. She could tell given there were old beds and cribs scattered about.

She heard shuffling and looked towards it. She saw nothing but shadows. Then a flashlight shone directly in her eyes. She winced at it. "Wakey wakey."

She wiggled her hands and could feel the ropes loosen. The light came closer, "I wouldn't try that." A hand struck her face and the back of her head collided with the pillar. She stopped struggling.

"That's better. Now who the hell are you?" Railean opened her eyes and saw Hank in front of her. He removed the gag.

"My brothers are coming and they'll find me."

He hit her again, "Not what I asked. I believed I asked you, who the hell are you?"

"Railean, My name's Railean."

Hank flipped his light off, "That's a good girl. Now how were you able to protect that Sherman kid?" Railean didn't answer and he hit her again. She could taste blood in her mouth but she wasn't telling him. He sighed. "I can be just as stubborn Railean." He stood and she went back to trying to loosen the ropes. _So can I jackass!_

"Not that it matters, the Breath Thief will find away around what ever it is that you did."

"No it won't. What I did, there's no way around." Railean looked up at him and grinned. "You might as well call the thing off. It can't get to Kevin." Hank swung around, medal pipe in his hand. Railean turned her head and waited for it to collide. After a few seconds of nothing she opened her eyes and saw the pipe hanging inches from her head, Hank's hand still holding it. In her fear of being hit she had stopped it from hitting her.

"Witch," Hank said in disgust. "I should have guessed," he dropped the pipe and it clattered to the floor. Railean breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived. Hank returned knelt down and jabbed a needle into her arm before she could shout. "This way you're not going anywhere."

Railean could feel herself getting drowsy and fought to stay conscious. _Railean, you all right? These two are worried about you._ Railean's eyes flew open at the sound of Kevin's voice.

"Tell them I'm in the basement, Kevin. Hurry."

Hank looked around the room, "Who're you talking to?" Railean's eyes felt like they weighed a ton. "Not that it matters." She could see him loading another syringe. "You'll be dead by the time anyone finds you." Her eyes closed and she prayed it wouldn't be the last time.

Kevin looked around the room. There were two guys and Cassie. He could see Railean's eyes in the tall one and could hear a little bit of Railean's voice in the other one. They were talking about her.

"Where do you suggest we look Dean," Cassie was telling the other one. Kevin could tell she was frustrated. He kept coloring, trying to ignore the tension in the room, but it was making him nervous.

"I don't know Cassie but we have to find her. See Sam," he now directed his anger at the tall one. "I told you she should have waited for us." He was starting to pace and this was getting on Kevin's nerves. _Railean wouldn't be pacing. She would be looking, and not pointing fingers._

"Dean not now. Cassie is there anything you can tell us, no matter how small?"

Kevin looked up at Cassie, she was looking from one to the other, "Nothing." Kevin went back to his picture. _Guess I'll have to find her._ He put his crayon down. _Railean, you all right? These two are worried about you._ Kevin felt the warm sensation that he had come to like when Railean talked with him. "Tell them I'm in the basement, Kevin. Hurry.

"Who're you talking to?" This voice froze Kevin. He knew it as Hank. Cassie had introduced him, but now he was the person hurting Railean.

Kevin threw back the covers and slid off the bed, before Cassie could get to him. But Sam was still close to the door and able to grab him. He started to struggle and scream. _Don't know you! Let go! Let Go!_ Kevin felt the bracelet get warm, like it had with the Scary Guy and the tall one released him with a yelp.

"Ouch!" He was holding his arm. Kevin didn't wait for them, but headed quickly to the elevator. He stopped not sure what to do. He could feel Railean hurting and then could feel her leaving. Cassie called his name, but he bolted through the doors he had taken last night. He held onto the rail and took off down them. _I'm coming Railean. I'm coming, hold on._

Kevin heard Cassie's voice above him and he stopped long enough to look up. Cassie was there with the two guys. _Good. Now follow me._ He had reached the landing where the Scary Guy had cornered him. He swallowed his fear and continued down the stairs.

Dean was watching this little kid pretty much fly out the door. "What the hell Cassie?" He looked to her for an answer, but it was Sam who did.

"Kevin is wearing one of Railean's bracelet's. That's what burned me." Sam looked at Cassie now. "Has Railean been able to talk to him?"

"She said she had." Then it dawned on Cassie why Kevin would be running, "He knows where she is." She took off out the door. "Kevin!" She saw him dart through the doors to the stairwell. By the time she got there, Kevin was already two floors down. "Kevin!" He stopped and looked up. Sam and Dean had joined her at the rail and were looking down at Kevin. He dashed through the door leading to the basement. "She's in the basement." She, Sam and Dean all rushed down the stairs.

They found Kevin just on the other side of the door. Cassie approached him and gently touched him. He turned around and buried his head into her. "Kevin," she asked him gently, "is Railean down hear?"

Kevin pointed towards the back. Sam took that as a yes. "Cassie you get Kevin back to his room, Dean and I will find Rai."

Cassie was about to argue but Kevin started whimpering against her, "Alright." She led Kevin out and back to his room.

"You ever figure out how to kill this thing, Sammy?" Dean asked as he loaded his revolver.

Sam pulled out a beat up bottle filled with water, "Nope. I was thinking we should use the holy water to repeal it, then get Railean the hell out of here." He looked around, "Any idea which way?" Sam asked his brother looking down the corridors.

Dean pointed straight ahead, "That way."

Sam looked at him, "How do you know?"

"Cause that was where Kevin was pointing, dumas." Dean took off down the corridor and Sam followed. It was dark and hard for both of them to see clearly, but neither dared use the flashlights. Dean stopped and Sam nearly ran into him, "You hear that?"

Sam tilted his head and heard shuffling, "Yea, it's coming from up a head. Think it's the Ladro?" Dean just shrugged. "So are you going to keep going or what?" Dean gave his brother a glare and kept moving. Sam smiled and followed.

They followed the corridor till it came to a junction, they stopped and look both ways, "Now which way," Sam asked looking to his right.

Dean turned around ready to rip into his brother. He grabbed Sam's jacket and pulled him forward just as a medal pipe crashed where his head had been. They both stumbled back and saw a guy in a guard uniform. "Whoa!"

Sam stumbled behind Dean as he raised his revolver and pointed it at the guy, "Hold it!" The guy froze in mid-swing. "That's better. Now where's Railean?" The guy's eyes darted between the gun in Dean's hand and the pipe in his own hands. Dean sighed and pulled the hammer back, "Do I need to repeat myself? Where is she?"

The guy dropped the pipe, held up is hands, but still said nothing. Dean adjusted his aim and fired, hitting the wall right behind him. "Wrong answer." The guy pointed to the left. "Thank you. Sam go, I'll stay with," Dean glanced at the guys name badge, "Hank here."

Sam took off down the left corridor, yelling for his sister, "Rai! Railean!"

Railean heard a gunshot and tried to open her eyes, but they were to damn heavy. She tried to shout but the gag was still there and could only manage a muffled whimper. She heard Sam calling her name. _Sam! Sam I'm over hear!_

"Where is here?"

Railean smiled to herself. _Look for a bunch of old hospital beds and cribs._ She could hear feet pounding and then medal scraping against the floor. "Rai!" Sam's voice was right in front of her. She felt his hands on her face but couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. He removed the gag.

"Railean, come on open your eyes."

_I'm trying. That ass shot me full of something and I can't_.

She felt Sam untying her hands as her head fell against his chest. _Where's Kevin? Is he all right?_ She felt Sam nod, "Yea he's fine. He directed us to you." He scooped her up in his arms and made his way back to Dean.

"Dean! Got her!" Sam rounded the corridor and saw that Dean had tied Hanks hands behind him. He noticed Railean in Sam's arms and his face fell for a second.

"She alright?" Sam could hear the worry in Dean's voice and nodded.

"Yea he just knocked her out with something. Lets get her upstairs. I'm sure the docs can check her out." Sam nodded to Hank, "What are you going to do about him."

"Bring him with us," Dean pocketed the gun and grabbed Hanks upper arm shoving him back they way they had come. Sam followed behind them still trying to get Railean to open her eyes.

Railean could feel someone lying next to her. She turned her head and slowly opened her eyes. She was lying in the recliner in Kevin's hospital room with Kevin sleeping next to her. She smiled and looked around the room. It was still light out and she could see Cassie sleeping on the bed, Sam typing away on his laptop and Dean staring out the window.

"Hey guys," she said quietly. Dean looked over at her and she could see a small smile of relief on his face.

"You feeling better," he asked just as softly, kneeling to take her hand. She nodded. "Good because as soon as you're better, I'm going to kill you." He looked so serious. Railean let her lower lip tremble a little. "Oh do not try the 'I'm going to cry'. I know that routine." She smiled at him.

"But I'm your little bitty sister, Dean," she told him sweetly. "You can't kill me." She waited a moment before adding. "You already tried that and I believe the out come was me kicking your as…" she looked over at Kevin. "I mean me kicking your butt."

"And what a cute butt it is," Cassie informed him from the bed.

Dean turned towards her, "You're not off the hook either, Cassie. You should have been…"

"Don't try that Dean," Railean told him, drawing his attention back to her. "I'm a big girl, I can make my own decisions."

"Yea and we saw how that worked out," his voice was getting louder and Kevin stirred against Railean.

"Dean not so loud. You wake him, you take him."

Dean sighed, "Fine but we're not done with this yet"

Railean just rolled her eyes at him, "So what happened to Hank?" She thought it might be best to change topic.

Sam answered that one. "After we got you back up here another security guard came and took him into custody. He's being held until you can say what happened. So what did happen?"

Railean closed her eyes and told them all about the call, Hank ambushing her in the stairwell and then waking up in the basement, "As soon as I heard Kevin's voice in my head I knew you guys would find me."

Both her brothers nodded, "Yea that little guy took off like a shot. I swear, I've never seen a kid move that fast."

Railean wrapped her arm around Kevin and gave him a little squeeze. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. _You okay?_ She nodded, "You're my hero Kevin." He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her. _Thanks_.

She looked at the rest of them, "What about the Ladro? It's still out there."

Sam shook his head, "No it's not. That thing has to be summoned. And with Hank in custody he won't be getting a chance to summon it."

They spent the rest of the day just hanging out in Kevin's room; he was set to be discharged the following day. Railean let Kevin keep the bracelet, having given up on getting Dean and Sam to wear them. They said quick good byes when Cassie let them know that his parents were on their way up. Kevin let Sam and Dean give him quick hug which surprised everyone, but Railean. _If you trust them then so can I._ She smiled at him.


End file.
